Descendants of John Warren the Immigrant
These are my research notes on preparing a list of the 7 generations of descendants of John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 upto the time of the 1880 US Census. Warren Family Research Task List * (1) Build Chart from top to bottom * (2) Clean up NFS from bottom to top * (X) Research or NFS Complete. * NFS Goal - add child, spouse and children and spouse's family thru 7th gen * 7th Gen Goal - identify children only (do not push for family detail beyond the US Census.) * LtGreen = Completed for this person plus all children and in-laws. Orange = incomplete/unable to proceed * ACTIVE- #5101 - Daniel Warren - Start building files and NFS for children and grandchildren. * Active #6015 - John Warren and Family '- 1st Generation GEN# Family Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #101 John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 Margaret Bayley John 201-204 The Immigrant More Help! 2nd Generation #201 Daniel Warren 1628A Mary Barron 101 301-304 3rd Generation #301 Ensign John Warren #302 Joshua Warren (1668-1760) Rebecca Church 202 4th Generation #4001 Captn Daniel Warren #4020 Daniel Warren (1708-1785) Martha Coolidge 302 5th Generation GEN# Family Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #5001 Moses Warren 1728A Persis Rice 4001 6001-6005 #5101 Daniel Warren (1752-1833) Abigail Drury 4020 6011-6018 Fought at Battle of Bunker Hill. Relocated to Dublin NH and had a great posterity. Do not confure with #6002. 6th Generation GEN# Family Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS '#6001 Moses Warren II 1760A Priscilla Nurse 5001 70001-07 Veteran - Revolutionary War X''' '''X 6002 Daniel Warren (1751-1796) n/a? 5001 Do not confuse with #5101 above. 6003 Persis Warren Daniel Adams + 5001 6004 Lucy Warren (1762-1850) Nahum Fay 5001 ... Northborough MA 6005 Dorothy Warren 5001 6011 Anne Warren (b1778) Eli Twitchel 5101 70008 Res. Unity N.H. X''' '''X 6012 Moses Warren (b1779) 5101 (9) - incomp. Attorney and Judge for Troy, Rensslauer Co, New York Open 6013 Abigail Warren (1782-1844) 5101 n/a? Unmarried X''' '''6014 Daniel Warren (1784-1818) 5101 n/a? Died in N.Y.C. about 1818 - X''' '''6015 John Warren (1787-1859) Mary Gilchrist 5101 70011-70021 Res. Dublin N.H. X''' '''X 6016 Jonathon Warren (b 1789) 5101 6017 Jesse Warren (1791-1813) 5101 6018 Nahum Warren (b1794) 5101 7th Generation GEN# Family Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #70001 Moses Warren III 1803A Sarah Hubbell 6001 ... Warrensville OH X''' '''X #70002 Abigail Warren 6001 n/a n/a n/a #70003 Sarah Warren 1784A Ebenezer Duty 6001 ... X''' '''X #70004 Daniel Warren Margaret Prentiss 6001 n/a Founder of Warrensville OH X''' '''X #70005 Presillia Warren (1792-1847) Robert Prentiss 6001 Hall Family Line Warrensville OH X''' '''X #70006 Anna Warren Samuel Morrison Prentiss 6001 ... Son-in-law = Doctor to Pres Garfield X''' '''X #70007 William Warren 6001 n/a n/a n/a #70008 Delia Twitchell (1798-1889) Thurman Silsby 6011 ... Res. New Hampshire X''' '''X 70011 Mary Warren (b1809) Albert Dwelle 6015 (4) Open Res: Albany NY and St Louis MO open 70012 Sarah A Warren (b1810) Luke Turner 6015 (1) Open Res: Clarendon NY? - 1880 US Census 70013 Hannah A Warren (b1812) Richard Emerson 6015 ... Res: Couple farming in Hancock, NH - 1880 US Census 70014 Jesse Warren (b1813) Jane Taggart 6015 ... Res? 70015 Charles Warren (1815-1815) 6015 ... Died at Birth 70016 Elizabeth Warren (b1816) Daniel G Jones 6015 ... Res: Couple farming in Dublin, NH - 1880 US Census 70017 Jane Warren (b1818) Joseph Morse 6015 ... Res? 70018 Lovisa Warren (1820-1862) John E Washburn 6015 ... Res: Dublin NH? X''' '''X 70019 Nancy Warren (1823-1898) Stephen Robbe 6015 (3) Res: Petersborough NH X''' '''X 70020 Charles Warren (b1825) twin Eunice E White 6015 ... Res? 70021 Caroline Warren (b1825) twin Levi Stevens 6015 ... Res?